ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortnite: The Movie
Fortnite: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 Animation movie based on the game with the same name, produed by DreamWorks Animation, with developed and animated by Epic Games and DreamWorks, It will be directed by Russo Brothers, Anthony and Joe and written by Darren Sugg, Noelle Stevenson and Donald Mustard. The movie will be released on Amazon Prime and is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures, on November 22, 2020. Plot One day, 98% of Earth's human population suddenly disappeared, and the remaining humans found the skies covered in dense clouds, creating chaotic storms that dropped husks: humanoid zombie-like creatures that attacked the living. The survivors found a way to construct the homebase that uses "storm shields", a field that cleared the storm clouds from immediately overhead and reduced the attacks from husks, and used these to set up survivor bases across the globe. A survivor named Jonathan "Jason" Stevenson who discovers that he has powers that are connected to the storms, leaves the safety of his storm shield to find the secrets of his past, along the way he meet Kazuto "Kazan" Akane a another survivor who is trying to find the homebase for safety. Forced to team up, the two soon discover that the only thing more difficult is bewildering new emotions and finding a way to return Earth to its normal state. Cast *Josh Keaton as Jonathan "Jason" Stevenson-Vinderman/Jonesy '- a survivor who has mysterious powers that hold a connection to the storms, he is highly intelligent and excels in multiple fields of science, with a special love with the weather. *Steven Yeun as '''Kazuto "Kazan" Akane '- a survivor who is trying to locate the home base so he can find a safer place for his grandmother, like Jason he to is highly intelligent but he excels in Computer science on all fields. *Woody Harrelson as 'Dr. Lars '- a survivor and a scientist who once worked for Dr. Stevenson on the storm defense project, now served the homebase for finding information on the storm alongside Ray. He plays the Electric guitar. * Jason Isaacs as 'The Storm King '- The ruthless leader of the Husks who conquers the Earth by using the powers of the storms. * Oprah Winfrey as 'Tempest '- The leader of Mist monsters and the Storm King's second-in-command. * Michael Peña as '''Zom - A wisecracking Husks and the Storm King's chief advisor. *Ashly Burch as Ray - a quirky yet, very human, little robot that was invented by Dr. Stevenson who now runs the homebase while helping Dr. Lars to finding information about the storm. *Phil LaMarr as Ken '- a self-styled survivor ninja who is a member of the retrieval Survivors team, he's shown to be quite arrogant of showing off his skills. *Adria Arjona as '''Ramirez '- a tough-as-nails Survivor Soldier who is the leader of the retrieval Survivors team, while serious most of the time, she puts others before herself including her friends. *Amy Pemberton as 'Penny '- a very cheerfully and excited constructor Survivor who is a member of the retrieval Survivors team, she is shown to be very skilled in building survivor bases. *Andrew Kishino as 'A.C. '- a uncertain survivor constructor who is member of the retrieval Survivors team, although physically weak, he is shows to be an expert on building traps to defend survivors and their base from Husks. *Patrick Warburton as 'Kyle '- a another survivor constructor and Penny's father who charge one of the survival bases where the retrieval survivors team lives in during the storm, he also has a very welcome and friendly personality. *Bill Hader as 'Syd '- a survivor who serves as Kyle's base 's gunman on defending the base from Husks. *Joe Jonas as 'Anthony '- a survivor and Somewhat of a loner who witness his Brothers turn into Husks, Because of this Hes a bit paranoid about Husks and people in General. *Billy Ray Cyrus as 'Ned '- a survivor turn Husk who was the Manager of the Durr Burger. *Finn Wolfhard as ' Dennis ' -''' ' a slacker survivor who was a intern of the Durr Burger. *JB Blanc as '''Pop '- a little robot who serves the homebase's Main mechanic and was inverted by Dr. Stevenson alongside Ray, Lok, and Kevin. *Vera Farmiga as 'Dr. Anna Stevenson-Vinderman '- Jason's mother who was the head scientist of the storm defense project. She was a very supportive and caring mother, who loved her son very much. *Halston Sage as 'Sarah '- a survivor ninja who lives at Kyle's base and Ken's rival. *Dwayne Johnson as 'Carlos '- a self-declared survivor who determine destroy all Husks. *Kristin Chenoweth as 'Clip '- a survivor who is a positive, and optimistic Gardner who serve as the home base's botanist. *Estelle as 'Director Riggs '- a survivor who as the main director for the survivor bases across the globe. She is show to be stoic and unfeeling but pragmatic and capable self-confidence in the survivor's roles. *Andy Garcia as 'Major '- a survivor who in recruiting of training survivors into team, he lost his left hand during the storm. *Ricky Gervais as 'Lok '- a little robot who joins Carlos on missions and sometime the voice of reason. *Ed Helms as '''Kevin - a another little robot that serves as the homebase's medical officer who delivery medical supplies to survivors. *Tsai Chin as 'Jinn '- a survivor and Kazan's grandmother who is an excellent on cooking. Soundtrack The Soundtrack will be on November 16, 2020, while the film will be released on November 22. Composed by Rom Di Prisco, It features songs from Marshmallow, Jonas Brothers, Ava Max and Billy Ray Cyrus and Estelle *Beautiful World - Estelle *All the Stars Goes - Jonas Brothers *Thunder - Ava Max, ft Marshmallow *Fortnite Anthem - Danny P, ft Marshmallow *The Durr Burger theme song - Billy Ray Cyrus, ft Finn Wolfhard *When we The Sky again - Marshmallow, ft Billy Ray Cyrus Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Romance Category:Action/Adventure Category:2020 Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation